Old Love
by kml1309
Summary: Takes place after movie, Jack got shot but survived and Bobby still killed Victor. When Jack comes home from the hospital he is surprised to see the new neighor....will love find its way to he mercer home?
1. Old Faces

"Welcome home Jackie!" Sofi screeched when Bobby was helping Jack walk through the door. Her welcome had been followed by Angel taking him from Bobby.

"Wheres Jerri?He said he would be here!" Bobby said looking around the house.

"He had to take the girls to school he'll come by later" Angel said after getting Jack settled on the couch. Within 10 minutes everything was back to normal, Sofi was yelling at Angel for something or another and Bobby was calling Jack "fairy" left and right.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled not looking up from the tv.

"What the hell is it?" Bobby said walking into the room.

"Someones at the door..."

"Oh" Bobby walked to the door with his gun in his right hand behind his back. When he opened the the door he saw a girl who couldnt be older than 16. She was about 5'2 with light blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy bun and shockingly blue eyes. she was wearing a destressed denim mini skirt with black leggings underneath and a grey polo over a black and white striped long sleeve. "Hey.." Bobby said looking her up and down

"Hi. I just moved in next door a couple days ago and I got you mail by mistake, so I figured I'd bring it over" She said looking up at Bobby shaking. When he saw that she was cold he invited her in so she could warm up.

"Thanks, oh. Im Kelly by the way, Kelly Jeffers" she said rubbing her hands over her arms to heat them up. When Jack heard that name he jumped got off the couch, wincing, and walked over to the door.

"Kelly?KJ?" Jack said look at her with wide eyes. It took her a while but she finally figured out who he was "JJ?Oh my gosh! I havent seen you in what seven years?" She said looking up at him, since he was at least one foot taller. He reached down and pulled her into a soft hug, he could feel her shaking and when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes it took all the strength that he had left to not cry with her.Seeing her brought back so many memories, not all of them good. He remembered when they baked muffins together and she burnt the bottoms so they went around giving all the neighbors the top halves, and when he wrote her a song for her 9th birthday, but he also remembered when his father would beat him and the only way he felt safe was if he was sneaking into her window and falling asleep in her closet so her mom wouldnt know he was there. Bobby walked into the kitchen unnoticed while they just stood infront of the door holding each other.

After a few minutes Kelly stopped crying and stepped back so she could look at him. He still looked like her JJ, but he filled out, his arms didnt just hang there, they had some muscle and his hair grew out, and his face didnt look to bad either. Her thinking about him haw interupted when he said "Wanna go sit down?" she smiled and nodded yes. When she saw him sit down she noticed that he looked like he was in pain. She just shook it off, he would tell her when hes ready.

"So what happened to you when I left?" Jack asked, he wanted to keep in touch but his social worker told him not to contact anyone near his father.

"Well, hmm...After you moved away Mom and Dad decided they wanted to change where I was growing up." Kelly started explaining, until Jack interupted her, "You mean they didnt want you growing up near my dad?"

"Uh. yea.." Kelly continued," So we picked up and moved to Maryland, and for about 3 years Dad was teaching at the comunity college and the he got a great job offer at a pricey private school, so not only did he get paid tons I got to go there for free! and when I was a freshman there I met Jason..."when she mentioned his name her face lost some color and she stopped talking for a little while. "Im sorry Jack, i have to go..I I have to do something." without waiting for him to say goodbye Kelly quickly got up and walked out of the front door. Jack looked out the window and saw her run to her door, run inside, and shut it after her.


	2. Old Memories

"Jesus Christ! Do you guys always have to listen to every conversation I have?"Jack yelled at the door to the kitchen. When Sofi, Angel, and Bobby appeared looking puzzled.

"What was that about? Who was that girl?" Bobby asked truly curious as to what his baby brother would have done to make a girl leave that fast.

"You guys really want to hear it all?" Jack asked them.

"Yea, give it up Jackie boy" Bobby said.

"Here it goes, im starting from the beginning and Im not gonna repeat anything. It started when I was 14...

_flash back..._

_"What do you think your doing boy?" Jack heard his father say to him as he was getting ready to go outside._

_"I was gonna go play outside dad."Jack said knowing this wasnt going to end well, it never did._

_"Play outssside?"jack could hear his father slurring his s's, and could tell that he had been drinking agian,"You think that those kid's want to play with a worrthless paice of shit like you?"_

_"Dad, please, calm down" Jack said,wishing he hadn't. _

_"CALM DOWN? DONT TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" his father yelled as he grabbed Jack by the collar and pinned him up against the door. With his other hand he repeatedly punched Jack in the stomach. _

_"DAD! STOP IT PLEASE!"Jack yelled trying his hardest not to cry. He knew that the second he started crying his father would hurt him worse._

_"Well because you said please." His father said with a smirk, punched him one last time in the face and through him out of the front door. _

_A little over an hour later an 8 year old girl was walking home from the park and saw a boy lying on the ground shaking with a purple bruise forming on his face. She walked up to him and asked him if he was ok. He groaned in reply. She may have been 8 but she was smart enough to know what to do. She grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder and helped him up. _

_"Look here...you gonna come home with me tonight?My mommy should be able to help you, ok?" she said sweetly.She didnt wait for a reply she just started walking with him. He walked with her because he didnt know what else to do. When they reached her house, which was only 4 houses down from his, her mother came out and gasped at what she saw infront of her._

_"Oh my goodness!Kelly bring him in here now, the poor boy." When Kelly carried Jack into the house her mother came and picked the boy up and put him down on their couch. Since her mother was a nurse she knew what to do. She checked his pulse and looked at his eye. _

_"Mommy?Whats going to happen to him?Will he be ok?" her daughter didnt even know the boy but was worrying her little heart out for him. _

_"Yes Kelly sweetie, hes going to be just fine"_

_The boy woke up the next morning in house totally unlike his own. It was warm and welcoming, and he saw a woman sitting in a chair next to the couch he was on. _

_"Oh sweetie your awake!" The woman said with a sincere smile, "Hold on, I'll be back in one second" she got up and walked out of the room . In less than no time she returned with a cup of milk and a plate of eggs and bacon. She put it on the table infront of him and sat back down in the chair. He drank most of the milk and started to eat the eggs when she talked again._

_"Hi, Im Carol. Whats your name honey?"she asked him softly. _

_"Im Jack, Jack Sable." he said barely above a whisper. _

_"Jack, thats a lovely name, how old are you Jack?"_

_"Im 14."_

_"14, I hated being 14. such a confusing age."She said with a slight smile,"Well Jack, Do you remember anything from last night?" _

_"I dont know...I remember my father throwing me out of the house then a little girl helping me walk somewhere,thats all.."_

_"Well, my daughter Kelly found you lying on the ground last night with some pretty nasty bruises Jack. When she carried you to our house we put you on the couch and you fell asleep. Now sweety, you might not want to answer me, but was it your father that hit you?you can tell me"_

_Jack looked away, and nodded. "Oh Sweety." Carol put her hand on his knee, they just sat their in silence until they heard a noise coming down the stairs._

_"Mom!Mom!Mom!Mom!" Kelly yelled as she ran into the living room with her backpack in her hands,when she saw Jack she stopped. _

_"Kelly sweety look who's awake!" Jack smiled at Kelly and Kelly blushed, but smiled back. _

_"Hi! Im glad your ok! Wanna play before i go to school? Its my first day back. Im supposed to be in the 4th grade but they moved me up to the 5th grade because I'm really smart!" Kelly said not breaking eye contact with Jack." Come on!Lets go play video games! None of my friends want to play them because they say their for boys, but your a boy so maybe you can actually beat me!" Kelly said grabbing Jacks hand and dragging him into the playroom. _

_End Flash Back_

"From that point on we would always hang out, it didn't matter that she was 6 years younger than me. We had that whole connection thing you know? And Her mom never told the police about my dad because I begged her not to. I convinced her that it wasnt that bad. I dont think she ever beleived me though." Jack said, it was hard for him to tell this all at once but he felt better knowing that his family knew more about him .

"Still doesnt explain why you left her there, or why she left you here." Bobby grunted looking up from the bag of chips he was demoloshing.

"Fine, I'll tell you the rest." Jack said bracing himself for it.

_flash back..._

_Over a short amount of time Jack and Kelly had grown to become eachothers best friends. They would do everything together, he would do 8 or 9 year old girl things with her like watching cartoons or playing with clay and she would do 14 year old boy things like reading comics and playing baseball. They both had other friends, even though Jack didnt like to tell his other friends about his life, and they would have to spend time apart occasionally, but other than those times they were inseperable. A few days after her 9th birthday party, her mother took Kelly and Jack out for pizza and ice cream, Jack's father finally went to far. He had thrown Jack out of a second floor window breaking his left leg and arm. When Kelly heard someone screaming she ran outside and saw Jack lying on his front lawn bleeding and screaming. Carol called 911 and when the ambulance came to get Jack Kelly was sitting right there with him crying and screaming just as loud as he was. When the ambulance driving Jack away Kelly ran after it yelling "JJ!" at the top of her lungs. _

_End Flash Back _


	3. Old Favors

When Jack finished telling his story his face became blank. Before Bobby could say any smart-ass remarks Jack got up and walked to his room with much difficulty. It took him almost 3 minutes to climb one set of stairs but it gave him time to think. When he got up to his room he went straight to his closet and looked for something he hasnt looked at in a long time. After he found his old journal and ripped a page out he changed his clothes he knew he looked horrible in his sweatpants and old shirt so he changed into a pair faded black jeans and a tight fitting grey zip up hoodiehe zipped it up enough that it covered his lower torso but left a majority of the top half exsposed. he slung his guitar over his good shoulder and walked back downstairs.

"Where the hell you goin fairy?" Bobby asked looking away from the hockey game on tv to stare at his younger brother, "Wow!Aint you looking sharp! Got a hot date with the bag boy down at the store?"

"That jokes getting kinda old Bobby."Jack said opening the door.

"As long as its true!"Bobby yealled, laughing at his own joke.

"Fuck you" Jack retaliated, but before he could leave Bobby ran up to him with a gun in his hand.

"Here" Bobby said pressing the gun into Jack's open hand, "Take this with you and give it to Kelly."

"How did you know I was going to Kelly's?"Jack asked eyes narrowing at Bobby.

"Lets call it a brothers instinct, and you know we wouldnt let you go anywere else." Bobby said lightley pushing Jack out the door.

Jack slowley walked away from the door laughing. He took his time walking from their door to hers. When he got there he saw that the door was open, he didnt want to scare her so he shouted her name a couple times. When he didnt get a response he walked in with his gun in hand and put his guitar down.

"Kelly?", Jack started to get worried when he saw a little bit of blood on the stairs. After he walked up the stairs he looked in the first door and saw Kelly lying naked on the ground with her body covered in cuts and bruises.

"KELLY!" Jack yelled when he shoved his gun in his pocket and ran over to her body. First he took off his sweatshirt and covered her with it. The second thing he did was pull out his cell phone and call Bobby.

"Hey Jack, get any action yet?"Bobby laughed through the phone.

"Bobby..please...run over here now...shes hurt..Kelly's hurt..."Jack could barely say through his tears. Bobby hung the phone up and dashed out of the house in just his sweats and beater with his gun and ran over to Kelly's. Before Bobby got to Kelly's Jack tried to check for her pulse. _Thank God. _he thought when he found a pulse on her wrist. He saw her eyes flutter.

"Kelly! Oh My God!Kelly wake up!Please!"Jack was holding her face in his hand hoping that she would open her eyes. When she didnt Jack just fell sat down on the floor and waited for Bobby to get there.

"Jack! Where are you!"Bobby yelled from downstairs.

"Bobby?Im up here!" Jack said loud enough for Bobby to find him. When Bobby entered the room and saw Kelly lying on the ground he went to pick her up.

"Stop."Jack said barely above a whisper,"It's my turn to help her, I couldnt protect her, she did the same exact thing for me when she was 8. Im 22 and I couldnt even stop that asshole from hurting her, so I've got to do this."

"But Jack your shoulder."Bobby said trying to convince Jack to not hurt himself.

"No, I have to do this for her."Jack bent down and struggled to stay balanced, when he got her in his arms he slowly walked down the stairs and over to their house. when Jack carried Kelly into the house Sofi and Jerri, who had just arrived, ran up to him.

"Jack?Who is this?"Sofi asked pushing hair away from Kelly's face. Jack didn't answer them he just walked up the bathroom. He placed her in the bath and washed the blood from her skin, he took care around the open cuts and carefully dried her off so that she wouldn't wake up and become scared. He then dressed her in a pair of his boxers and a hoodie and carried her over to his room. He placed her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket and crawled in beside her, holding her in his arms until he fell asleep.

_a/n- reviews would be awsome, because i feel like im missing something..._


	4. author's note

_authors note..._

_i have the next chapter ready to post!but i feel like being a little greedy right now and i want more reviews!cuz' that would be really awsome..._

_-kml_


End file.
